1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a circuit board assembly. Particularly, the invention relates to a circuit board assembly with a metal bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional printed circuit boards generally include a main board and a plurality of daughter boards which are usually disposed with functional electronic modules. However, pins of the electronic module are relatively long and generally exposed that easily forms signal radiation to cause electromagnetic interference. Moreover, the ground connection between the main board and the daughter boards is required and complicated.